One Stormy Night
by Earthpatriot117
Summary: During a storm a wolf and a goat meet. neither one is able to see or smell the other, so they get to know one another. what will happen when they find out the truth? especially since the wolf's favorite food is goat...


**This one shot story is just a test to see if enough people like the idea to read it. if it does I will write the story. this is actually a crossover between wolf children and One Stormy Night, but I'm putting it on single so more people will see it**

**The real story should I write it will start off completely different from this one. but, if enough people like it the way it is I will leave it and continue on from there. ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>prologue <span>**_

The storm came very sudden, what started out as a tiny sprinkle, seconds later turned full blast into a raging storm. Thunder and lightning constantly flashed and boomed across the sky, trees swayed as the savage gusts of wind howled their fury, the forest seemed to be alive. It was here that a dark shape could be seen sprinting thru the woods, it seemed to be in a real hurry. Lightning flashed across the sky once again, briefly showing us the dark shape was actually a goat.

This goat Freaked out as another bolt of lighting lit up the sky, causing him to spasm a bit from the resounding boom of thunder. To say he was terrified of storms was an understatement.

The goat twisted this way and that as he ran down the mountain to try and escape the storm. Suddenly his foot slipped on a rock and he rolled head over heels down the rest of the sloop, he came to a stop when he reached the bottom. A groan escaped his lips as he raised his head. shaking any dirt or dizziness he may have had the goat took a moment to catch his breath and check his surroundings. Right away the first thing he noticed was a building, that had seen better days, towering above him.

That's as far as he got when lightning again came crashing down out of the sky, but this time it hit a tree that he was very close too, it tilted and started to fall in his direction. Not wasting another moment he dived head first thru the barn door.

It wasn't long till the goat finally calmed down enough to open his eyes. darkness was all he could see, waiting for his eyes to grow accustomed to the dark he took a moment to peer out from the rubbles in witch he was at. it appeared he was in the ruins of a barn, the goat shivered. While he was grateful to be safe and out of the storm he felt uneasy being inside such a scary an very dark place. Flashes of lightning still came thru the broken boards of the barn, causing him to flinch at every one.

The goat sighed to himself, '_well, it may be dark and dusty in here, but at least it's dry' _he thought to himself.

A very loud boom of thunder caused him once again to spasm out and yell, he clung to a wooden beam to steady himself. A loud thunk of wood hitting wood caused him to look up and stare in the direction the noise came from, it sounded like the door opening and closing, like something had entered. sure enough, He could hear something shuffling on the other side of the barn.

looking closer, he could just make out a dark shape moving. Heart racing, the goat kept his eyes firmly on the slow moving shape as it crossed to the opposite end of the barn.

He let out a breath of relief as he heard the distinct thunking sounds of hooves. '_sounds like another goat, oh thank goodness it wasn't a wolf' _with this thought he opened his mouth to speak "**One hell of a storm we're having isn't it?" **he asked. The dark figure turned sharply while speaking in surprise "**eh, whatwho!? OH! someone is already here? please excuse me, I did not see you due to how dark it is in here."**

The voice tone was light, so he figured it was female, knowing that the goat smiled and said "**no worries, I ducked in here myself not to long ago, that storm outside is something else" **the sound of the harsh wind proving his point.

On the other side of the barn, a piece of wood fell to the floor, it had been used as a walking stick by it's user who was now sitting down massaging it's paw while muttering. "**Honestly, because of that storm I twisted my angle real bad" **The wolf gritted her sharp pointy teeth as pain flared up from her leg.

"**You know" **the goat said "**I'm glad that there's someone else here too, not that I'm scared or anything! it's just nice not being alone in a pitch black barn" **

The she-wolf looked up and squinted into the darkness where the other voice had originated from, she didn't buy that not being scared talk that stranger just said, but she simply grinned and said **" true, I'd hate to be alone in a place like this too-" **she stopped what she was going to say for a moment then a loud sneeze made it's way out of her. "**Ah crap. looks like I'm coming down with a cold too, just great" **irritation clearly showing thru her voice.

"**are you going to be ok?"** the stranger asked, sincere concern in his tone.

Touched by how concerned he was for her the she-wolf nodded and quickly said. "**It's nothing, just a little cold. everyone gets them" **as if to prove her point, she heard a sneeze come from the other side of the barn. chuckling the wolf said "**eh, see?"**

snorting a bit, the goat agreed. "**Yeah, but thanks to that I can't smell a damn thing now"**

The she-wolf laughed in agreement. "**guess the only thing we know about each other is the sound of each others voices" **A shutter flew open as the wind picked up, causing the two to fall silent for a long minute.

"**sooo... is it ok if you tell me where** **you live?" **he asked politely, not wishing to sound nosy or rude.

The she-wolf thought about it, finding no problem with it, shrugged and said casually "**I live on Kiba mountain" [**kiba in Japanese means Fang] 

The goats eyes practically popped out of their sockets. **KIBA MOUNTAIN!?" **he all but yelled. Kiba mountain was the place where the wolves made their homes, for this female he thought was a goat to live there...either he thought she was really crazy or really brave, he decided on both. "**Isn't that place dangerous to live on?"**

The she-wolf thought the question quote odd, but when she thought about it living on a mountain does pose some risks, thou they weren't the ones the goat was thinking about. "**Well there are steep cliffs and such, but it's more or less a nice place to live" **

The goat gazed in amazement towards her. **"whoa, your very brave! I live around Paradise valley"**

Now it was the she-wolf's turn to have her eyes bug out. "**...I admit, I've very jealous. the food there is considered a delicacy!" **Images of fat plump goats came to her mind, causing her to drool excessively.

Thinking of grass the goat said **"I prefer the food by breeze hill myself" **big smile on his face.

The wolf couldn't help but grin hugely. "**Yeah! yeah! the food there is my absolute favorite!" **

Goat "**mine too! the smell"**

wolf "**the softness and texture" **a dreamy look comes to her face while she gently chews her arm.

goat "**You can go there every day for the rest of your days there and never grow tired of it"**

wolf "**too true, once you eat there, your hooked for life" **[sighs heavily] **"I wish I had some of that food here with me right now!"**

goat "**me too. I want to eat till I explode!" **

wolf "**That...**

goat "**Delicious...**

wolf/goat "**MEAT!/GRASS!"**

At the exact moment they said those words lightning and thunder struck, neither the wolf nor the goat heard what the other had said. when the sound of the thunder went away the two sat silent for a while, contemplating what to do next.

"**...Now that I think about it, I was very skinny when I was a kid. being a girl you'd think that would be a good thing!" **giggles.

the goat sweat drops, but finds it funny too, if his chuckling wasn't already a give away.

the wolf stops giggling. "**these days I make a point of eating as much as I can find. thou..." **an old memory when she was a pup comes to mind. "**My mother would keep telling me I had to eat more so I could become big and strong" **the she-wolf smiles fondly at the pleasant memories.

The goat nods "**Was the same with me. my mom always told me to eat whenever I could or else I wouldn't be able to run real fast when the time came."**

the wolf smiles "**same here, she told me I couldn't survive if I didn't run fast"**

Here the goat paused "**...I really miss her, my mom I mean."**

**"huh...?" **curious look on her face.

the goat grew a bit uncomfortable. "**well,...you see when I was younger..."**

**"Say no more...my mothers dead too."**

both of them remained silent for a bit...

"**We're really alike, aren't we?" **the goat asked with a smirk.

the she-wolf chuckles a bit and scratches her head. "**even thou it's pitch black, I bet we look alike too"**

the largest bolt of lightning yet flashes above them, causing the goat to close his eyes and hug his body. light illuminates the entire barn for a few seconds, exposing the goat to the wolf that was looking in his direction.

"**...ah...by chance did you get a look at me? do we look alike? I had my eyes shut, really hate storms..." **goat mutters to himself.

the wolf opens her mouth..."**well actually, I er kinda looked down too." **[rubs back of head sheepishly]

goat: "**...wow, we really are alike!" **

the storm outside seemed to start calming down, along with the rain and wind.

The wolf looks out the hole in the roof. "**seems the storm is finally settling down. you know I was wondering, on a better day would you like to share a meal with me?"**

the goats cheeks turn red. "**you mean like a...a...Date!?"**

"**well...er, I guess it could be such" **sheepishly rubs cheek while sweat dropping.

The goats heart flutters '_AT last, my first Girlfriend!'_ he thinks, but instead he says "**um, ok. so where should we meet?**

The wolf thinks hard for a moment "**...how about in front of this barn?"**

He perks up "**yeah, and our secret phrase we can use is 'one stormy night' since we don't know what each other looks like, this will be perfect!**

A grin came to her lips "**one stormy night huh? yeah, I could go with that" **she gets up and heads towards the door but stops. "**are you coming?"**

**"Umm, my leg kind of fell asleep on me, got to wake it up first" **the sound of something like a hammer hitting something is heard. "**god-damn it wake up!" **the goat yelled.

The she-wolf could only sweat drop and shake her head in amusement as she made her way out the front door. she made her way around the other side of a tree when she heard a voice stop her.

"**Wait!" **He comes out a bit rigid, his leg not fully awake. "**I never got your name!"**

The she-wolf practically palm-slapped herself from making such a manner like mistake. "**we talked about each other but forget to ask each others names? wow."** shakes her head, and while still out of sight behind the tree she says "**the**** names Yuki" **

_'beautiful name' _he thinks. also on the other side of the tree "**my names Souhei. remember, one stormy night"** and walks away from the tree in the opposite direction.

Yuki glances back, almost wishing she could see thru it and find out what her new friend looks like. but decided to let it be a surprise, and walks off in the opposite direction of Souhei.

they sure are in for one hell of a surprise tomorrow...

* * *

><p><strong>what did you think of the test run? let me know what you think! ^^<strong>


End file.
